Big Sister Motsuki
February 7, 2020 |viewers = TBA |writer = Simon Nicholson |director = Christian De Vita |previous = Gekko Takes Charge |next = PJ Party Crasher}} "Big Sister Motsuki" is the first segment of the 25th Season 3 episode of PJ Masks. Motsuki steals Romeo's Baby Beam and turns the PJ Masks into bad-behaved babies. *Catboy *Owlette *Gekko *PJ Robot *Luna Girl *Moths (brief appearance) *Motsuki *Romeo *Robot *Teacher *Jenny (cameo) *Meg *''Teach others how to be nice instead of teaching them how to be bad.'' *Despite what the summary says, it was Baby Luna who turned the PJ Masks into babies, not Motsuki. *Romeo's Lab returns in this episode. *Romeo's Baby Beam makes a returning appearance in this episode, now with a different design. **It was first introduced in "Terrible Two-Some". **This marks the second time Catboy and Owlette get zapped by the invention and go by the names "Kitten Boy" and "Chicklette", respectively, the first time being in the aforementioned episode. **This also marks the first time Gekko, Luna Girl, and Romeo get zapped by the invention. **Also in some scenes, Luna Girl (as a baby) can be heard imitating Motsuki's moth squeaks. *This is the sixth time Romeo gets zapped by his own inventions. **The first was in "Speak UP, Gekko!." **The second was in "Clumsy Catboy." **The third was in "Reinvention." **The fourth was in "Catboy Improvises". **The fifth was in "Gekko and the Opposite Ray". *Romeo and Robot meet Motsuki for the first time. *This is the second time Motsuki narrates a title of an episode. **The first time was in "Motsuki The Best". *This is the sixth appearance of the PJ Seeker. **Its first five appearances were in the short "PJ Racing" and in the episodes "Take Romeo Off The Road", "Mission: PJ Seeker", "The Prank Wheelz", and "Where's The Wolf Wheelz?". *This is the thirty-sixth episode to start during nighttime. **The previous thirty-five are "Owlette and the Battling Headquarters", "Catboy Squared", "Owlette's Luna Trouble", "Ninja Moths", "Romeo's Disguise", "PJ Robot", "Moonbreaker", "Gekko Vs. the Splatcano", "Wolfy Mountain", "Romeo's Crystal Clear Plan", "Owlette Comes Clean", "Halloween Tricksters", "The Good Wolfy", "PJ Dylan", "Armadylan and Robette Rule", "Way of the Woofy", "Werejalinos", "PJ Comet", "Glowy Moths", "Lionel's Powers", "Pirates Ahoy!", "Storm of the Ninja", "Moth on the Moon", "Fly Me to the Moon", "Luna's Cosmic Tantrum", "Wheels of a Hero", "Moonwolfy", "Take Romeo Off The Road", "Mission: PJ Seeker", "Do The Gekko", "Armadylan, Action Hero", "Where's The Wolf Wheelz?", "The PJ Masks Save Christmas", "PJ Robot Takes Control" and "Gekko Everywhere". *Luna Girl gets zapped by one of Romeo's inventions for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:2020 Episodes Category:Pages requiring expansion Category:Episodes featuring Luna Girl as the primary villain Category:Episodes featuring Motsuki as the primary villain Category:Episodes featuring multiple villains Category:Episodes focusing on Motsuki Category:Episodes featuring Romeo as the primary villain Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes using the Cat Car Category:Episodes using the PJ Seeker Category:Simon Nicholson-written Episodes